


Darker Shades - Retribution

by Midnightsin009



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Avatar of Death, Dark Harry, F/F, F/M, Gen, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Morally Grey Harry Potter, Personification of Death, Powerful Harry Potter, Ruthless Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightsin009/pseuds/Midnightsin009
Summary: With his loved ones dead and on a brink of death, he finally snaps and makes a last attempt to destroy Voldemort but fails. In a desperate attempt, he sacrifices himself along with destroying the Hallows thus preventing Voldemort from becoming immortal. He meets Death and she makes a deal with him at a great cost. One needs to be careful what to wish for. AU Darker stronger Harry!





	Darker Shades - Retribution

Darker Shades - Retribution

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything related to it belongs to the great JK Rowling. I own nothing except OCs.**

**Greetings one and all present here, I know there will be some clichés to this fiction so bear with me. I will say this English is not my first language so my grammar and sentence framing might be off at certain times. I intend to take a route starting with a war hardened Harry going to another universe instead of making him suddenly powerful. This fiction will contain violence, gore, character deaths, explicit scenes, language, crossover elements and lemon content. I was once known by another penname called Midnight Sin 009 and this used to be my work I wrote until I deleted it when I shut down my old fanfiction account. Now I got it back and even if my updates are sporadic I will do my utmost to finish what I started.**

Hogwarts was one of the most prestigious schools of Wizarding England that prided itself in housing more than thousands of students. It stood as a large castle which was now burning in ruins. The dark side won and the black cloaked wizards known as the Death Eaters stood in smug victory. They saw the weakened and wounded seventeen-year-old boy with blood dripping down his face and his torn brown shirt and black trousers with messy raven hair and green eyes down on his knees panting.

Soon, they all walked aside and their leader stepped forward, and slowly stood near the weakened Harry Potter. He was wearing a black robe. His features were pale, his face had slit-like nostrils and his eyes were glowing crimson with a smug gee. He was holding a wand in one of his hands.

"Look everyone… The boy who lived was supposed to be the one to defeat me. What do you say to that?" said Voldemort with a mocking smile.

The Death Eaters began to laugh loudly and Voldemort continued "Yet here he lies… Beaten, wrecked, broken and all his friends and everyone defending the great school of Hogwarts is dead… with him as an exception. That alone makes the title valid."

Harry groaned and gasped as memories began to surround him, as he looked around the corpses of everyone piled around. He looked at the corpses of McGonagall, Filius, Ginny, Neville, Hagrid, Luna, Tonks, the Weasley Twins, Tracey and the list went on and on. All of them were brutally and ruthlessly killed by the Death Eaters and Voldemort; even his best friend Ron was killed and paraded and Hermione had perished in a concentration camp.

"I looked into his memories and I now know the cold truth about Harry Potter. He is just a pathetic boy who was bullied, beaten, starved and manipulated all his life." said Voldemort with a cold smile.

"What are you saying Master? All the adventures of this boy since his childhood were all a lie?" asked a crazy looking woman with messy long black hair and purple eyes named Bellatrix.

"That is correct Bella. This boy is a talentless weakling, except for his powerful magic and his patronus charm." said Voldemort with a smirk.

"Please let all of us play with him till you kill this fucking brat." begged a tall Death Eater with a silver mask.

Voldemort shook his head and turned towards Harry "Give up Harry… You fought well but everyone who fought for you died a meaningless death. I shall make your death painless."

"You just don't know when to stop. You are not a Dark Lord but a parasite that feeds on the fears of your victims and destroys until nothing is left." said Harry in anger as he panted, and a white color aura of pure magic surrounded him.

"Are you wanting to fight again despite losing everything? I must say I love the helplessness you felt when you saw Ron being butchered by my minions and parading his severed body parts in Diagon Alley and watch your mud blood friend taken away to the concentration camp on the train. She died shortly after being sent to the gas chambers." said Voldemort with a cackle.

Harry had enough after suffering abuse at the Dursleys. And in Hogwarts, suffering the manipulations of the old man Albus Dumbledore, who himself made the decision of putting Harry at his relatives' place. Having to face the possessed Quirrell, in the second year facing ridicule of being accused as a dark wizard due to his parseltongue abilities and facing the Basilisk. In the third year fighting off 100 Dementors to free Sirius, in the fourth year facing challenges in the tri-wizard tournament and being a witness to Voldemort's return and nearly escaping with his life. In the fifth year being labeled as a liar due to the Ministry's claim and later on losing Sirius in the department of Mysteries. In the sixth year being manipulated by Dumbledore to extract memories from Slughorn of horcruxes, then not being given any actual training and witnessing Snape kill Dumbledore and finally not returning to Hogwarts in search of horcruxes with Ron and Hermione and being captured and imprisoned in the Malfoy manor. Finally, in the battle of Hogwarts, he watched everyone fall to the might of Voldemort and his army.

But what truly set his breaking point was viewing Severus's memories and to the fact that he himself was a horcrux and, according to Dumbledore, he needed to die. Despite the horcruxes - except the snake - destroyed, it cost him everything and everyone that had chosen to stand fighting alongside him, and that alone made his heart die. Now he had nothing left to lose and he was filled with hatred and anger towards Voldemort, who was responsible for ruining his life.

Suddenly, Harry yelled and black and white magic began to surround him, making Voldemort flinch. The Death Eaters began firing curses at Harry using their wands but the curses started to bounce away despite hitting their mark.

"What is the meaning of this?" frowned Voldemort and then his question was answered as Harry furiously began releasing bolts of pure magic at the Death Eaters who then began to apparate away and surround him with spells which were once again ineffective.

Not caring about who was in his way, he began to release all his power into his magic and slowly white and black bolts of magic were being fired and suddenly the Death Eaters were being turned into pile of ashes, blood, broken bones and melted flesh. Then the giants, the acromantulas, the vampires, the sirens, the werewolves, the Dementors and various other creatures who have sided with Voldemort have not been spared. Harry's eyes completely turned black due to the amount of magic he was putting in reckless abandon. The survivors and Voldemort began fighting back with everything they had, attacking Harry from all corners.

"So, it seems Potter has finally snapped. I did not believe at first he had so much hidden power within him. I have to finish him off before he destroys more of my legion." said Voldemort with a deep frown.

Voldemort then vanished and appeared before Harry releasing a powerful spell from his wand "Fiendfyre!"

Suddenly, a huge amount of fire appeared and multiple numbers of snakes, wolves, fiends and demons appeared as they all surrounded Harry who was trying his hardest to stop the spell and finally there was a huge explosion.

The smoke cleared and Voldemort and his army saw that Harry had vanished out of nowhere.

"Where did he go?" bellowed Voldemort and the Death Eaters began to vanish with several pops in order to look for Harry.

"All this time I was chained like a dog on a leash. Now, I got rid of all the bindings placed on me even if it exhausted me so much." said a cold panting voice.

Harry appeared out of nowhere and said with a rusted laugh "I told you this…. the wand never belonged to Snape. Draco was the person who disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy Tower. And lastly, I disarmed Draco in the Malfoy Manor. That is why you will never be able to use it properly."

Voldemort seethed and was about to rage but kept clam and said coldly "So, it has come to this. The elder wand is useless to me anyways. I think it is time I let you in on a little secret before I destroy you. You barely have any magic left since you used it all up in one go."

"Come of it, all your horcruxes including one inside me have been destroyed. You are as mortal as any other man. Neville made sure of it by killing your snake." said Harry with a smile.

"That is true but I really do not care about that anymore. I have been wearing magic suppression cuffs all my life. I used only 20% of my power until now." said Voldemort calmly.

Harry was shocked as Voldemort continued "That is correct! I have been holding back until now. Dumbledore himself could only fight me evenly when I was using all my 20% at the ministry. But now I am releasing my cuffs and you will face me at my full power. I don't even need a wand at that stage."

Harry knew deep down that he would not win this fight. He was surrounded on all corners and Voldemort stated that he was holding back all this time. He knew now Voldemort would fight him with his full power and that he was going to die. He saw a faint glow in his hands and he saw the invisibility cloak shrinking, the resurrection stone vanishing in his palm and finally the elder wand left Voldemort's grasp and slowly glided towards Harry and slowly it shrank into his palm.

"What sorcery is this? How did the elder wand just vanish out of nowhere?" said Voldemort aghast.

Harry looked at his palms which were glowing and thought 'I know that I will not win against him even with these artifacts in my hand. If he kills me, the hallows will go to him and unite with him. Winning is out of the question so it leaves me no choice but destroying myself with the Hallows and hoping to take out that bastard with me.'

Voldemort started to release his cuffs and magic was pouring out of him in huge waves and Harry decided that he would make the ultimate sacrifice, pouring so much of his magic all over his body, as he began to glow.

Voldemort looked at first and then realized in horror what Harry was planning to do "You fool! Stop it Potter… Do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"You will never have the deathly hallows Tom. I am going to blow myself up and will not allow you to attain immortality." Said Harry with a crazed smile as his body started glowing.

Voldemort and the Death Eaters began to release their strongest spells to stop Harry but the moment the spells reached him, they dissolved into nothingness. Harry spat a lot of blood but stood still as he gathered more of his magic.

"Stop it Harry, you will ruin everything I planned." shouted Voldemort as he released pure magic at him but to no avail.

Harry then began to glow green and said "I have two last words for you Tom Riddle and for your friends …. Fuck you!"

In the next moment, there was a huge explosion which covered the whole island where Hogwarts stood and the whole world went white.

000000000000000000000

Harry opened his eyes and saw a tall woman who was the epitome of beauty. She had long white hair which went down her back, her steel grey eyes peered sharply at Harry and she was dressed in a black cloak which covered her assets and womanly curves. Her skin was pale as a moon and her dark lips were curved into a wicked smile. He then saw that he was in a world of darkness and void but did not care as he looked at the imposing figure.

"Harry James Potter... The boy who lived!"

"I must say you are not what I had expected. I did not expect Death to be a female entity when History clearly stated Death as male." said Harry shaking his head.

"Poor little boy, doomed to live in slavery, hunted down by an egomaniac and losing your friends." said the lady with mirth in her eyes and waved her hand.

As Harry looked at the cloak which vanished, he now noticed she was wearing a strappy black leather bra with a golden skull between the cups, a small black pantie to cover her most intimate parts with a black strip that connected to the thigh high black stockings and black pumps, with handless gloves that went up to the arms with thick golden bracelets in each wrist. All in all she was like a Goddess in a man's wet dreams but her beauty was just a front. What lay within was the cold bitter truth.

"I know that I would see you, I am only surprised it took me losing everything just to see you." said Harry with a sad smile.

"You are but a speck boy... but you eluded me since you were a baby. So many times you escaped my grasp." growled Death.

"But patience always pays and here you are. After all, you have committed suicide by blowing yourself up and instead of destroying the hallows it merged with you. It intrigues me." said Death with a cruel smile.

"A dark lord was bad enough but I didn't know a sexy Goddess of S&M was obsessed with me."

The air turned cold and Harry fell weakened "You will do well to remain silent boy... or I will erase your pathetic existence." said Death with her eyes glowing.

"If it means that much to you... Destroy me, everyone is dead. I failed to defeat Voldemort despite preventing him from getting your artifacts." Harry bowed low in submission.

A chilling laughter ensued and Harry was lifted up in the air by the scruff of his neck "Stupid little boy... I will do more than destroy you. I will mold you into my perfect weapon. Or I will use you to sate my pleasures. I love the possibilities. Since in the end... You are mine. You will always come to me and you will submit to me."

"Do your worst... I have been manipulated all my life by Voldemort & Dumbledore. I don't have anything to lose." Death looked at him with a sinister smile as Harry continued "Everyone I ever got close to have died. It is over Voldemort has won. Erase my existence. "

"Do not allow yourself to think the world ended with you. Voldemort is as mortal as any man now; he lost all his Horcruxes. He waged war against the British army after subjugating the Ministry and running concentration camps. The biggest mistake he ever made was to underestimate them. He did not take into account the muggle-born wizards and the half-bloods that were in the army as well."

"So, what happened to Voldemort?" asked Harry weakly.

"Voldemort met his death at the hands of a girl named Daphne Greengrass. She, as a selfless witch, used a curse that erases the existence of any darkness' being. But she perished a minute later, after sustaining life threatening injuries that both Voldemort and the curse itself caused. Voldemort was very powerful."

"I see... At least the bastard is gone." said Harry as she dropped him in the ground.

"Now, what should I do with you, pretty boy? You failed to defeat Voldemort and you allowed your friends to die for you. You used a suicide curse to destroy yourself and attempted to kill Voldemort but failed, and destroyed the Hallows in their physical state. A foolish step of your part, I might add. I wanted the Deathly Hallows returned to me. I am very displeased by your actions."

"I have no regrets... I lost because I did not possess the ruthlessness and never fought to kill anyone. I too believed in giving second chances to those who don't deserve it. My kind heart is the reason why I failed. Being a Gryffindor never really led me to anything good." muttered Harry dejectedly.

"Enemies don't care for chivalry. You became the Golden Boy that people wanted. You became what the stories told about you. It's such a pity... After all, I created you to destroy Voldemort but you were such a disappointment." said Death with a frown as she flipped a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"You created me?" asked Harry with disbelief.

"It was your mother who summoned me. Because of a curse, she was unable to impregnate. I created you in her womb in return of her soul."

'You are lying!" shouted Harry.

"Silence worm! Watch your tone with me." roared Death and she released her power which made Harry shake in his boots.

"Forgive me but how?" asked Harry softly.

"I am not cruel as everyone believes of me. I am simply fair and just. I do not lie of this. The Deathly Hallows merging with your soul should be proof alone." said Death seriously.

"I think I understand now. Whatever punishment you wish to give... I will accept it no matter what." said Harry bravely facing her.

Death began to release a chilled laughter and said "What makes you think I will punish you, pet? Your magic, your powers, your talents were sealed by the old man. It's a wonder you came this far. Those seals repress your magic and hinder your learning. He crippled your magic because he would not allow anyone to surpass him, the old fool."

"I had known he was up to something but I did not think he would go this far." seethed Harry.

"You have to the count of three. When I finish, I will consume your soul." chuckled Death with a icy smile.

Harry bowed and Death began to count.

Before she could say three Harry shouted "Wait... what if I had a chance to do things right?"

"What causes you to believe I would grant you one?" asked Death with a frown.

"I want to do what I was unable to. I want a chance to prevent what should have been prevented."

"You fool... What makes you think I would do that?" snapped Death.

"I know you do not intend to. I just asked… it is all right if you don't want to." replied Harry firmly.

Death looked at Harry with a calculating gaze then gave a cold smile "I rarely am entertained by mortals. But you managed to get my attention; so I will accept the terms… at a price."

"What do you want from me?" said Harry nervously.

"A part of your soul and your humanity… You will, in return become more powerful. And you will be mentored by me for the next 7 to 8 years. I do not enjoy doing this but despite having powerful magic, you are too weak." said Death with a hiss.

"Not to make you angry or anything! But do you have a name?" said Harry humbly.

"Why must you care? A name should not the pay of the future I give you. You are born of me, but I am not one to fraternize with the worms that are in my debt." said Death smoothly.

"I know what it means to be alone. People may hate you for what you represent but I do not. I see even a powerful deity needs a companion for herself." said Harry respectfully.

She starts laughing sarcastically and asks "You fear for me boy? You fear that my feelings might be hurt if people think wrongly of me? Generations before you cursed me for taking their loved ones away and generations after you will follow them. I am what I am and I feel nothing towards those close minded worms that don't see the higher purpose."

"I do agree but you have nothing to lose unlike me. I know what you represent and facing you is complete and ultimate suicide. I have been praised for being the Golden boy and in the next moment those fucking sheeps accuse me of being a cheat, a liar and casted me away." said Harry with venom.

Death stood silent as Harry continued "I made a mistake of caring for those worthless sheeps and I no longer wish to do so."

"Smart words from you... You want vengeance, I can see that. Ask, and you shall be given. But beware of the price you must pay." said Death with a wicked smile.

"I have never known love all my life. I seek vengeance against Voldemort, his ilk and anyone who chooses to be my enemy. I want to cause them pain, terror and torment and once I have made them suffer enough only then will I give them the mercy of death. If it makes me a monster then so be it." Growled Harry as his eyes began to glow neon green.

"Illusive boy… I will make you great. A monster amongst your kind and a legend among monsters! Everyone will tremble under the mention of your name." said Death solemnly.

Harry then solemnly looked up at her filled with determination. And unconsciously, his eyes were glowing green in the darkness of the void. He now knew he had a chance even if there will be perils along the way. A part of him hesitated on taking this road on fear of his loved ones forsaking him but a major part of him was crying for blood for making the ones who hurt him suffer tenfold. After all, one can only take so much and not break. Everything and everyone has a breaking point and Harry has finally found his. He kneeled and bowed in respect and gently took her palm and gently kissed it;

"I accept my Lady!"

000000000000000000000000000

It felt like a millennium but in reality, not many years passed. While it may have seemed an amusement to the all-powerful deity, it was pure and complete torture for Harry. When Harry agreed to be trained by her, he got much more than what he bargained for. The training was extremely tough and brutal, and it was far more than what Harry could take. But slowly and steadily, he began to improve and started getting much stronger. One thing that had surprised him was he was allowed to keep his body after his death. He proceeded to ask the deity why she had been rather vague about it. Harry then decided to drop it assuming she had something to do with it. Death may be cruel and malevolent, but she gave Harry a second chance to destroy Voldemort once and for all with her assistance. One day, Harry was sitting on a rock situated near the river of blood and saw the skeletons floating on top. Every one of them was broken and some of the skulls were crying out in pain.

"You are helpless in your actions; their screams cannot be aided." said a cold female voice said with amusement.

Harry turned towards the source of the voice and saw his superior standing with her arms folded and a smirk plastered on her dark lips.

"So, how did they end up that way?" asked Harry curiously.

"Let us merely say those who try to turn away from the deals they made after meeting me… This is the price they pay for crossing me. But the punishes are given according to my whims. What you see is one of them." said Death with a wicked smile.

"And does that also include anyone swearing allegiance to you?" asked Harry with a frown.

"Once sworn… your soul is forfeit. Try to turn away, and let's say the horrors I inflict upon you will be a thousand times more." Laughed Death and patted his head.

"I do apologize for the S&M comment, but you really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." said Harry with full honesty in his eyes.

"Flattery towards me comes with no gain, boy. My form can be changed if you so desire. Many men and women praise and lust for me, but they only see what they want to see. And yet, you are different. You interest me more with the passing time, Harry Potter." said Death with mirth in her eyes.

"Then why appear in this form?" asked Harry firmly.

"Do I need reason? If you want, I can change it." said Death with a mocking smile and changed into the form of a grim reaper with her eyes staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"No, I liked your previous one better." said Harry nervously.

Death smirked and transformed back to her original state "Good boy. I believe we should continue where we had left off." said Death solemnly.

"May have the permission to speak freely?" said Harry with a deep thought. Death nodded, and Harry continued "If it pleases you… I wish to give you a name that I had thought for a while."

"You have the audacity to give me a name. You are starting to grow a backbone. Maybe I should see what your mental break point is as well." said Death with a cruel smile.

"I did not mean it as an insult but I thought you really don't have a name that I could call you." bowed Harry and Death smiled in amusement.

"Very well. Tell me. What name do you wish to give me?"

"I wish to call you Lilith."

Death remained silent and Harry began to get nervous, thinking that he has seriously displeased her. Suddenly, he was lifted in the air by his collar.

"You are truly an entertainment, Harry Potter. In my language, that portends suffering." laughed Death in amusement and Harry began to cough out blood.

Harry tried to scream but found his throat unable to even make a single sound. Death then began to move her fingers and slowly stroked him "Your screams will be so delightful once I start working on you. First your body, then your mind, and then your spirit."

A wormhole then opened up and Death effortlessly flung Harry inside the hole and it closed on its own. The deity then vanished from the spot leaving the landscape deserted save for the screams.

00000000000000000000

In a faraway deserted planet, the whole area was surrounded by sand dunes, sand seas, stone plateau, gravel plains, dry valleys, dry lakes and salt flats. The temperature was easily over 100 degree Celsius. In the middle of the desert where land is miles away, a bright light appeared and two figures were visible, one of the figures was levitating in the air and it was none other than Death while the second one was Harry who fell on the ground from 15 meters high. However, the sand dunes had cushioned the impact of the fall and he was completely covered in sand.

Harry stood up and wiped away the sand using his hands and spat out the sand residue in his mouth and muttered "Can't I ever make a normal landing for once?"

"Oh, you are still alive. You are not yet used to teleportation, I would most correctly assume. Nevertheless, you are now miles from my realm. Welcome to the unknown world, Harry Potter." said Death solemnly.

"Why have you brought me here?" groaned Harry in frustration.

"My realm cannot withstand my power, so I brought us here. Feel no worry, you can rest in pieces in this world once I am done with you." said Death wickedly.

"What does that mean?" asked Harry with a hint of worry.

"Facing diverse types of creatures in my realm and beyond… and you always manage out alive. Like a cockroach. Now you will be facing me in combat." said Death with a cold smile.

Harry began to keep quiet and she began to taunt him "A feeble failure… just like your miserable father and your bitch of a mother."

"Very well, I accept your request my lady." Said Harry with a bow while began to fume.

"I have taught you quite a lot with my training and mentoring. Now… show me how much you have learnt." said Death with a glow in her eyes.

Harry began to release his dark aura and began to levitate in the air in order to reach his superior who was freely floating in the air.

Soon, he was floating in the air face to face with the deity began to laugh "Good. Give me everything you got."

Before Harry could do anything, Death began to release her power which began to disturb the very balance of nature. Soon, the sky began to darken and lightning began to appear and the surface began to heat up and soon earthquakes began to occur which began to break the surface like a china plate and soon craters began to open up and geysers began to show.

"Still confident enough to face me?" said Death with a taunting smirk which began to anger Harry. Then, with a roar he clenched his fists and charged towards the deity who simply had her hands folded and a huge shockwave showed up.

Harry was attacking Death with all his might, using punches, kicks, magical spells, elemental attacks and energy blasts at her, who parried his blows and began to attack with equal vigor.

Having enough, Harry began to release his aura and began to gather energy and began to release black fireballs at Death, who was simply laughing, and waved her hand and swatted away the fireballs.

"If this is your so mighty power… then I fear it will end badly for you." laughed the lady.

Her eyes began to glow blue, the hue expanding to the sides, and a powerful wind began to pick up. Harry began to scream in pain as he was getting torn apart by the wind. Blood began to seep through his skin and his clothes began to tear into pieces. Unable to withstand the force of the wind, he was soon blown away and began to fall down.

Harry tried to stop himself from falling so he charged up his magic on his legs and jumped up high and stayed afloat on the air and watched the deity approaching him at high speed. Then he began to charge his energy and released multiple black and white blasts at the approaching lady, who smirked in amusement and lifted her arms to block Harry's incoming blasts.

Harry began to yell in anger and he kept on releasing blasts at Death who waved her finger and deflected it like it was nothing. Not giving up, he began to continuously throw magically enhanced energy blasts at her and smoke began to occupy where the deity was floating in the air. Finally, the male began to concentrate all his energy and released a huge yellow ball at the smoke and an explosion occurred. Harry watched as the smoke began to disperse, and to his surprise, Death was floating in the air completely unscathed.

"Is that all you got?" said Death with a mocking smile.

Harry growled "Fuck…She does not have a single scratch. But then again this is Death we are talking about. I cannot give up I have to try harder."

"Here, try this one." said Death with a smile.

Then, she simply raised her hand and began to charge a purple colored beam as lightning sparks began to shine in her hand. On seeing it, Harry raised his left hand and it began to glow and a green color beam began to appear and Harry's eyes became neon green on instinct. Both of them released their beams and they collided with one another. Lady Death was effortlessly releasing her beam while Harry had to use all his strength to not falter against her beam.

"No, I cannot give up." panted Harry as he was charging every ounce of his strength and it nearly overtook her beam.

"Trying to take me on? I think not."

Suddenly, Death's power increased and overtook Harry's beam. Harry was shocked on seeing his own attack overpowered and could not move out of the way as her purple blast consumed him whole and a huge explosion occurred, shaking the whole desert as sand began to fly everywhere.

000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was down on the ground with scratches and bruises all over him. Death saw him and with a sadistic smile began to float down reaching the ground and began to walk towards the fallen Harry.

"The so-called mage is awaiting his death at my feet. Such a pity" said Death with a mirthless laugh.

"Fuck you bitch….. Avada Kedavra!" yelled Harry as he raised his hand and a green light with a size of a truck began to hurtle towards her and hit head-on but nothing happened and Death was simply standing there as though nothing happened.

"You naive fool; the curse doesn't work on me. Simply because I created it its original version." laughed Death as she began to gather blue electricity on her hand.

"God speed Harry Potter!" A blue lightning arrow flew out of her hand and it electrocuted Harry who began to yell in pain as electricity began to consume him whole and he began to bleed all over and cough out more blood.

"You wanted a fight? Get up, insolent bastard. I am not finished with you." taunted Death with a smile.

Harry began to slowly get up completely disoriented after suffering severe electric shock and began to march forward intending to prove himself.

"Where did she go?" said Harry anxiously as he began to move his head left and right.

"Looking for me?" said a chilling icy voice and suddenly Harry was punched right in the gut as he spat out blood.

Then, she appeared in front of Harry and with a wave of her hand Harry was completely immobilized.

"I hope you are ready. I am going to enjoy killing you."

With a wave of her hand, Harry began to float in the air and he was unable to move or fight back. Soon, she began to release black colored flames and began to gather strength. And, Harry was completely getting incinerated by the burning black colored flames.

Harry was burnt to a crisp yet here he was still alive; every inch of skin was burnt and severely injuries, as he struggled to stand. He then released a few red colored bullets of magic at her only for it to get reflected at him.

"The art of fighting is a fine one, dear Harry. Shall I educate you?" Then she simply threw a kick and Harry was thrown away flying for miles as he yelled in pain and he fell on the ground face planted and painting the sand with his blood.

Harry spat sand and blood as he stood up and then began to levitate in the air panting "You may be a million times stronger than me, but I still have another trick up my sleeve."

Then he began to put both his hands straight facing opposite directions and began to yell loudly as he was once again surrounded by black aura with a tint of white and green and his eyes became completely crimson and his muscles began bulk up. The whole desert began to shake as a huge sandstorm was sucking everything up but she was simply standing there with her hands folded and was looking at Harry with a serious expression on her silver eyes.

"Interesting. Show me what you can do."

Then suddenly, a bright red colored light began to appear in both of Harry's hands along with some blue electricity. Then, the ground began to shake even more as more rocks were flying in the air. Huge flashes of lightning began to appear and hit began hitting the ground turning everything intro rubble yet Death stood in one place with her hair blowing in the wind untouched and unafraid. The sandstorm began to blow covering and blocking the sun and the blue sky.

Harry began to roar in anger and his power began to keep growing and his hands began to electrify as the huge red ball of light kept on appearing and disappearing.

"For the first and the last time you have taken me for granted. This is the result of your training and hard work you have put into myself." yelled Harry in anger.

Harry began to muster all his power into his attack and he began to give a barking laugh.

"Is he deranged? He will probably blow everything up. How desperate is he to defeat me? " said Death with an evil laugh.

A huge beam of red colored bright beam of light with a size of a huge building began to hurtle towards her who stood smiling.

Suddenly, the light hit Death head on and the huge beam exploded, and if you view the planet from space it will be like a red atomic explosion on a wide area. The whole area was surrounded by smoke and on midair Harry was panting hard as he was completely exhausted after using up all his energy slowly began to land which began to slowly begin to go through a meltdown.

"Damn, I guess that did the trick." chuckled Harry weakly and he spat out blood.

"Do you believe I can be defeated that easily? " said a cold chilling voice and Harry's eyes widened in alarm as he appeared with a smile and hands folded.

Harry began to gape on horror as she simply laughed "Generosity has taken the best of me now. You can have it back."

Then she released the red blast at Harry who got alarmed and tried to get out of the way, but Harry was completely injured with severe burns and finally became unconscious. He was hanging on by a thread between life and death and lava began to explode all over the planet.

Death simply walked ahead and looked at Harry who was unconscious lying for dead "You have proven you are of use after all."

She then picked him up and vanished from the spot. The planet began to crumble under the lava and the surface began to melt and soon a ball of lava exploded like a supernova.

00000000000000000000000000000

Many years passed, and Death began to consider Harry worthy of her attention and began to bestow boons on him. She had taught him a lot of things starting from flying to the most dangerous of spells and moves. There were both in her private chambers where she stood with a smile and Harry looked at her with a brave face.

"Your journey to power has shown its results, but is yet to be over. I will send you to another universe, and you will perform one first task. I will come to you on occasion to see how much you progressed." said Death solemnly.

"Yes Lady Death!" bowed Harry.

"Three souls as a payment for the favors I did for you. My approval is yours. " said Death with a frown.

"I will do as much as you ask me to." said Harry with a smile.

"You're a fool Harry Potter! You have signed yourself away with me for eternity." smirked Death with malice.

Harry looked aghast and she laughed "You're mine now, boy. You are something I will keep for myself, and if anyone tries to take you away… Defiance towards me is always a pleasure. "

Harry looked at her with wide eyes and she gave a wicked smirk and stroked his face "Your task is to murder the Dursleys for me. The demons, imps and barons that I sent you to hell laid dead at your feet. This should not be any more difficult."

"You can't expect me to murder my family! They weren't the best of people, but still…!" said Harry angrily.

"Family? Those pathetic flabby fuckers are your family? I may have hit you too hard… you appear to have lost your senses. You suffered abuse for years and... you call them family." hissed Death in anger.

"I kind of owe them... They kept me even though..." said Harry conflicted.

"Precisely why they will be the first targets. Kill them with no hesitation and deliver their souls to me." Harry stood quietly and then Death smiled "It would seem you need an incentive."

She waved and a form of Lily appeared "Harry?"

"Lily, you have been a faithful pet. Your son has disobeyed me; you are to pay the price for such. As punishment, I shall erase your existence in front of your son and should you refuse, I will erase both of you together."

"I accept your punishment..." but was interrupted.

"I will do it just free my mother's soul to heaven and in return, I will do as you ask."

"Really now...? In that case, a simple task isn't enough." frowned Lilith and then smiled "If you wish to free your mother's soul, then you must serve me for eternity."

"I will do it please release her soul." said Harry with a smile.

"Foolish boy. Nevertheless, I will grant your wish." said Lilith with a teasing smirk and rubbed his cheek.

"Don't you dare touch him!" shouted Lily.

"Know your place fool... Your son belongs to me. As for you, I will set you free." smirked Death and placed her cold lips on his cheek which made him feel uneasy.

Lily began to fade in unearthly light and Harry said with tears in his eyes "You are free now mother... I will avenge everyone. I wish we could spend time together."

Lily simply smiled as she vanished, and Death said "Are you done saying goodbye? We have so much work to do."

Harry then looked at her with no emotion and muttered "There is nothing left to do for me!"

"I believe it is time I receive my payment. Half of your soul and your humanity." said Death with a frown.

"Do it… I have nothing left to lose." said Harry with a bow.

With a nod, she lifted both her arms and suddenly Harry was in a world of excruciating pain. His body then broke into two pieces. A blue orb was being released out of Harry's severed chest and his broken torso fell down with a thud. The process took over 15 minutes to complete.

"Please kill me." said the dying voice of the broke boy.

Then, black flames began to surround him and he began to yell and he was being burned by the black fire of death. Soon, he was turning from skin to bones and slowly withering away to ashes. Death smiled and relaxed releasing some tendrils of energy as the ashes slowly began to be reborn.

Slowly, the ashes turned to bones, then skin along with hair and muscles began to glow and face began to form and then his clothes began to reappear which were some black jeans and a white shirt with a dark blue jacket. His skin was much paler than it was before. His nails on his hands were slightly sharper and the ankh tattoo on his neck was glowing with grey energy. His features were much better defined and pronounced and had the air of a true predator. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and his eyes were dark emerald green which began to glow and then he bowed.

"How may I serve you, My Mistress?" said Harry in a darker deeper voice.

"You are my avatar boy. You shall be my eyes, ears and mind to the wretched realm that you call earth. You have been unchained by me and from your mortal death. You are now an undead."

"And what does this mean?" said Harry with a murderous glint.

"You are one of my creatures. There are three rules you must follow: You must follow my wishes no matter what it may be. You will not give your allegiance to anyone else but myself. Lastly, if you help anyone I consider my enemy, I will see to it that you perish in the most painful way possible. I will torture whatever is left of your wretched soul for centuries before consuming you." said Death with a cruel smile.

"So in simple words…. You want me to dirty their blood on my hands by any means possible?"

"You have four years to kill Voldemort and deliver his head to me on a pike. I think it should suffice for someone of your caliber. Fail me, and you will have your existence being erased with a simple finger." said Death in a threatening tone.

Harry looked frightened with the threat but hardened himself up and spoke with no emotion "So, when do I start?"

Without a word, Death simply waved her finger and Harry vanished into thin air.

00000000000000000000000

Death saw Harry vanish from the spot with a smirk and wanted to see how he would now fare in the other universe. As she sighed in relaxation… a figure appeared where she stood, and it was a silhouette of a woman.

"A guest, I see? I don't recall inviting anyone. Show yourself." said Death with a smile.

"I have to say I never expected to see the day... the Gryffindor's golden boy would be broken by you. I say you do live up to being Death herself." said the female figure. She was covered in a black cloak however her green eyes were visibly glowing in the dark. Unlike Harry who had dark emerald eyes, her eyes were a bright green.

"So, the girl who conquered has finally come to face me." said Death with a smile.

"I believe I was led here after my demise. I thought I would either be in heaven or hell." said the figure with curiosity.

"You are here because I have summoned you. I believe you should be given another task." said Death solemnly.

"What do you mean? I gave my life fighting that abomination and you want me to fight him in another world?" said the woman in alarm.

"Think of it as a second chance to fight him and come out of it alive this time." said Death with amusement.

"What you seek is impossible… I died fighting him and this time what if he turns out to be more powerful?" said the green eyed woman worriedly.

"I never claimed I would sent you there with no help. I will grant you powers. They will help you in your journey." said Death with a reassuring smile.

"You have trained Potter and made him an avatar. He alone would be enough to do your dirty work." said the green eyed woman monotonously.

"You dare to question my commands, you ungrateful wench? I could easily destroy you like the worm you are." said Death angrily.

"I mean to say… you have done a lot for him. You seem to lack faith in Potter." said the green eyed lady sharply.

"A wise person must never put all their eggs in one basket. A contingency plan needs to be made. You will be ensuring he does not fail any of his tasks. And lastly, should he leave my allegiance… You must terminate him. No avatar of mine will be manipulated, nor will he abandon me after kneeling before my person." said Death with a wicked grin.

"Does that mean you want me to supervise him and provide my assistance? I am sorry but he and I do not see eye to eye. I would rather put him out of his misery." said the lady with a tired sigh.

"You are correct, dark veela… You will help him any way you can. And should he betray me… eradicate his existence." said Death with a smirk

"Consider it done, Lady Death!" said the lady with a bow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry slowly felt himself disappear and slowly found himself in the suburban street of Privet Drive which was located in Little Whinging in the county of Surrey. He then saw that it was late in the evening and the streets were filled with lightings. He saw the people of all ages walking on the road. Vehicles were passing by as he took a brisk walk towards Number Four, which used to be his former home or more specifically his former prison.

His eyes began to glow neon green and he began to think 'So, how it is going to be? Slow and painful or fast and painless so many possibilities…. Too tempting but I think I will pay those walrus fuckers a final visit before burying their ashes.'.

A part of him hesitated and told him that they are his only remaining family that he has left. But then he was always lonely all his life and he never knew the concept of love and was forever starved for affection and acknowledgement. He was starved and beaten and was only given leftovers and also not to mention bullied forever by the denizens of Privet Drive. He then remembered the harsh mistreatment he faced against the Dursleys in his younger years.

FLASHBACK

A scrawny 13-year-old raven haired kid with bright green eyes was walking out of King's Cross station along with his relatives who came to pick him up. His relatives were the Dursleys; they hated him a passion and, according to them, he was a freak and they treated him like shit. Vernon Dursley was a fat man with brownish blonde hair with beady black eyes. His wife Petunia was a thin brunette who looks like a horse while his son Dudley was a fat whale just like Vernon. The poor kid was never loved by his relatives and was beaten black and blue and whipped with the belt. He was treated like a slave and he was given just leftovers or a dry bread to eat while they lived in luxury and they pampered Dudley and gave him everything he wanted and doted on him.

For the first 11 years of his life, he lived like a slave and was mistreated until the letter from Hogwarts came and it was the best thing that ever happened to him, or so he thought. He got his new wand, a new owl, made new friends and ate very well in Hogwarts as it is the only place he would ever call home. He hated his fame and attention as he knew fame is a fickle friend as the wizarding world was filled with idiots just like in the muggle world. His three years was a struggle at Hogwarts in the first year he had stopped Quirrell from getting the Philosophers stone, the second year he had to kill a basilisk while getting himself stabbed and in the third year he had to fight the Dementors. After all that has happened he has realized that he was never going to have a normal life thus it was useless wishing for it. Until he met Sirius Black the convict dubbed by the so-called Ministry for Magic for crimes he never committed.

His dream of home life with Sirius was shattered as Dumbledore persuaded him to live with the Dursleys as his blood can recharge the wards for the next 3 months till the next term starts. Harry began to think everything about his life and wondered if this is how life is supposed to be. He began to worry about the return before his 4th year as he accidently blew up Vernon's sister Marge a female version of him as she was insulting his dead parents even though she deserved it. He was worried about the beatings the Dursleys would give him for what he accidently did to Marge. Sure enough, they were in rage on seeing him in the platform and they all went in Vernon's car.

Once they reached number 4 Privet Drive, Vernon dragged Harry and shouted;

"You got away easily for what you did the last year and this time you are getting it freak."

Then Vernon threw him inside the house and unbuckled his belt and started whipping him and Harry screamed and shouted but not in pain but in anger he did not want them to give them the satisfaction that he had given in he was always strong willed, yet no one deserves to be treated like this.

Petunia took a cloth and muffled Harry's mouth while Dudley picked up a hot iron rod from the fireplace and began scalding and beating Harry up till he was coughing blood and bleeding all over his body. Then Petunia took a bucket of cold water and ice and poured it on him. They then tied him up in a chair and they sat and ate their dinner in front of him as he watched starving. It was giving them delight as they were beating the magic out of him, but little do they realize the extent of damage they did to him psychologically. The Dursleys finished their dinner and then Vernon continued with his torture while hitting harry with the cane while Dudley used cigarette butts to inflict burns on his skin. Then he took out a sharp knife and stabbed in different places until Harry fell unconscious and was nearly on his death. Then Vernon chucked:

"Good job Pets… that should get rid of the freakishness within him! So, let us cover him with a carpet and clean the blood from the room and dump the body outside town in the morning if he dies."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Harry was seething with rage from within then thought 'To think I forgave them for heaping physical and mental abuse on me! If I have to dirty my hands, then let it be so.'

They were a thorn in his side and they would continue to be for as long as they were alive. If he would have found himself thinking about such things years ago, he would have panicked thinking he was going dark. However, now he was different. The old Harry was dead and along with him all the unnecessary prejudices about what was moral and what was not. He wasn't going to win a war by being nice and he wasn't going to kill Voldemort with a Disarming Charm.

Now that he remembered how many years ago he had actually been a little worried about their safety and how he paid from his own money to ensure that their life went on normally in a different country, he couldn't help berating himself. His relatives deserved what he was going to do to them and even more. For 10 years they starved him, they let him be beaten by Dudley and his gang and even praised him for it not to mention what they did to him. He had been kept in a cupboard like some sort of dangerous animal and he had always been verbally, physically and mentally abused. And what was worse was that they did all those things without even having a single valid reason.

He then vanished from the spot where he stood and teleported inside the front door which was locked. He found his uncle seated on a sofa with his cousin Dudley, both watching a movie while merrily eating popcorn.

Harry performed on both of them a Leg-Locker Hex and went towards the kitchen where he supposed his aunt might be. He didn't even get into the kitchen before frightened yells started to come from the living room from Vernon and Dudley who had no idea why their legs were glued together - they didn't see nor hear Harry entering as he was completely invisible and they were too distracted by the movie to pay any attention to anything else around them.

Petunia had heard the screams and started to rush towards her husband when another Leg-Locker Hex hit her. She fell straight forward on her face and Harry was just unable to suppress the laughter that came on him after seeing her collapsing like that. He levitated her wordlessly into the living room looking amused at the horrified faces of the two who were currently sprawled on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Harry put his aunt down near her husband and son and then he cancelled the invisibility on himself. The first one to recover from the shock was unexpectedly her aunt who let out an ear-piercing shriek:

"VERNON, THERE ARE FREAKS!"

Another unexpected thing was that his uncle Vernon instead of losing his temper and trying to use brute force to get out of any situation like he was used to do, he actually tried to have a somewhat normal conversation with him, considering the situation he was in.

"Who-who are you and what do you want from us?" he stammered.

"Oh come on uncle, can't you recognize the one who you so affectionately called him 'freak' for the past sixte-err...many years? Hmm I guess you wouldn't since you made sure I was fed only enough to be kept alive, probably to avoid having to answer the questions that Child's Protection agencies would have eventually asked you."

"You!" spat his uncle, becoming enraged in a matter of seconds "What are you doing here, boy? Free us in this instant or I'll make you regret-"

"As much as I'd like to hear your constant babbling" said Harry as he casted a nonverbal Silencing Charm on him, "I had a pretty hectic day and I don't to waste any more time on you than I have to."

He looked intently at his uncle who became purple at face and her aunt and cousin who were livid before telling them in a flat voice, no hint of the earlier sarcasm or loathing:

"I will make it simple… I'm here to kill you!"

At their shocked silence, Harry gave a gleeful smile "But I say you three are lucky….. that I will make it simple and painless."

Harry waved his finger and the three were lifted high in the air and were hit with invisible swords and then thrown far away at the wall which shattered at their impact.

All three of them were bleeding profusely as Harry began to slowly walk towards their fallen figures while they groaned in pain.

"Fear not… I will make it quick. This time with a single snap of my fingers I will be sending you three to the afterlife." said Harry with a calm smile.

Harry snapped his fingers, and nothing seemed to happen, when suddenly there was a sound of gas leaking and a stream of fire began pouring out of all the corners of the house. The effect of the spell was more like an explosion which devoured the 3 people on the floor in less than 20 seconds and blew up the entire house and Harry vanished from the spot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He appeared in a faraway garden admiring his handiwork with satisfaction, even though a small part of him was sad to see them die making him feel guilty. He then stood behind the grass witnessing when the firemen, the police and eventually the members of the Order of Phoenix and the ministry aurors came at the scene.

He then began to recall the memories that were suppressed to him since childhood and he now knew who as behind all this. Shrugging, Harry came near a cigarette shop and went inside there and bought a packet of classic rush and a lighter from the money he had retrieved from his dead relatives house and lit a cigarette and began to smoke as he walked. Then slowly and steadily he began to start remembering memories that never even thought that had existed in the first place.

FLASHBACKS

A four-year-old Harry was walking near his relative's house and saw an incident of some black hooded goons harassing a girl and bullying her.

The girl with dirty blonde hair and pale blue eyes cried "Leave me alone…. Please you don't want to do this!"

The goons laughed and one of them spoke "On the contrary dear missy, freaks like you deserve to be punished."

"Let her go you punks, People like you stoop so low to even bully a poor girl. Why don't you mess with someone your own size?" shouted the raven-haired boy with green eyes and glasses.

"Hey Pipsqueak, you think you can waltz in and talk big with us? We are in a good mood, so we will not kill you but will definitely pound you into a pulp."

Harry did not say anything but simply gave a dark grin and suddenly both his hands were igniting black like smoke and a dark mist began to form in place of the goons and suddenly the air became cold and the goons began lose their breath and suddenly become unconscious as the boy had no intention to kill them but just punish them suddenly everything became normal and Harry began to pant and started to sweat after using his power.

The girl who saw the scene came running towards Harry and put her hand on his shoulders "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, had worse crap going on. If you don't mind me asking, why did those bullies harass you?" said Harry bluntly.

"They think I am a freak because I was able to levitate a ball in the air. Those bullies have a serious case of wrackspurts hanging on the air." said the girl nervously.

"That is brilliant; It means I am not the only one with weird powers. I am Harry Potter who are you?" said Harry eagerly.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, it is nice to meet you." said Luna with a dreamy smile.

"Likewise, just remember this. You are not a freak what you just did makes you unique being different is not so bad after all." said Harry with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, you made my day!" beamed Luna and she kissed him on his right cheek and continued "I have to go now my parents are waiting for me."

"Yeah, I have to go too. I have lot of chores to do so will see you around." said Harry with a nod.

Luna frowned on hearing the word chores but did not dwell on it and simply nodded with a smile.

Then, they hugged and parted ways as Harry watched Luna walk away with a smile when unknown to him a voice muttered "Obliviate."

Then, the flashbacks changed to Harry trying to run away from the Dursleys and eventually being caught by an old man with purple robes and half-moon spectacles and always being hit with a bright flash of white light and Harry was back to his cupboard like always and does not even recall anything that happened.

Another branch of memories was Harry fighting back against abuse dealt by Vernon and systematically destroyed his family jewels by giving a kick and suffice to say he could not reproduce anymore thankfully there would be no more baby whales born to the Dursleys. Then, Harry began to use his black flames to torch Vernon who screamed and fell unconscious and Harry kicked him and Vernon was thrown forward and crashed on the nearby wall. Petunia heard the commotion and came running towards Vernon who was unconscious, but Harry levitated a glass shelf and hit Petunia with it and she fainted due to blood loss. Then, Dudley watched the commotion and was angry at what Harry did and gave a punch on Harry's face. Harry stood as a stone. Then to Dudley's horror, Harry turned and faced Dudley and had an evil grin and his eyes were fully coal black and next thing that happened was Dudley bleeding all over his body while screaming as his insides were breaking.

Then, Dumbledore apparated on the spot and hit Harry with a stunner and Harry fell unconscious "I should have put several more blocks on this wench. The brat needs to have a control on his temper. I should make sure he is meek and submissive."

The scene changed to the day when Harry was 7 years old it was his first meeting with Remus Lupin who came to visit him after hunting for Harry years together all over England and was reaching in to dead ends.

"I have finally found you Harry!" said Lupin with tears of joy.

"Who are you?" asked Harry meekly.

"I only saw you during the time when you were a baby. My name is Remus Lupin, a friend of your mother and father… makes me more or less your dear uncle. You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes." said Remus with a teary smile.

"Why did you come now of all times and what took you so long?" asked Harry curiously.

"Believe me Harry; I have been looking for you all over England I thought you were dead. Until, I overheard Dumbledore speaking about you living at Lily's sister's place all he said to me was he kept you safe, but I knew there was more." said Remus softly.

Harry and Remus gave each other a hug and Remus explained everything about his parents and who they were but failed to mention about Sirius as he did not know the truth then. Then, Remus and Harry had decided to abandon Privet Drive and go away so Harry never has to ever be mistreated by his relatives again. Remus then confronted the Dursleys and cursed them with several painful curses and was about to take Harry away and apparate from Little Whinging once again Dumbledore appeared at Privet Drive.

"Remus, I cannot allow you to take Harry away from his relative's house. The blood wards need to be charged up if Harry leaves he will be a target of all those who wish him harm. It is for the greater good of the Wizarding world." said Dumbledore gravely.

"Stop giving me this bullshit Albus. Harry is better off anywhere besides his relatives they treat him like shit and abuse him throughout his life he has ever been there." said Lupin venomously.

"Surely, his relatives cannot be that bad you are exaggerating." said Dumbledore with a grandfatherly smile.

"I am not in the mood to listen to your sermons old man. Move out of the way or I will force you to." roared Lupin in anger.

"I am sorry you feel that way, but I cannot allow you to pass." said Dumbledore sternly as he took out his wand as well.

Soon enough, spells were exchanged Lupin and Dumbledore were engaged in the duel. Lupin was quite powerful, but Dumbledore was far ahead in power and experience and he was not the champion of light for no reason. They fought using powerful spells Remus was using powerful offensive curses, but Dumbledore simply parried them like it was nothing. Eventually, Lupin was easily overpowered, and Dumbledore simply put a binding curse on Lupin to immobilize him completely.

Harry was watching the exchange that took place and was enraged at the fact that his dream of escaping was thwarted by the very same man who constantly came on his way.

The, in anger Harry shouted as his emerald orbs began to grow crimson "Let him go you, old bastard!"

Suddenly, a black mist began to cover the whole area as all the plants and animal life surrounding the mist began to wither and die. Then Harry simply used his hands and released a pure black energy at Dumbledore who watched in shocked awe and on time he released a pure white energy to dissolve the mist and also dissipated the pure black magic Harry had released using both his hands the next thing Harry knew that he was knocked unconscious and back to his cupboard as though nothing has happened and does not remember at all what had happened yesterday.

Then, the memory changed to when Harry was 10 years old was sitting in a deserted park in a bench. Unfortunately for Harry, Dudley and his cronies came to the park looking for Harry as it is the game of theirs called Harry hunting and Harry stood up facing them.

"Finally, I caught you freak. For months I have been chasing you along with the boys, but you slipped away from us you. You are going to get a huge pounding." sneered Dudley.

"Back off Dudley, that is none of your concern." Shouted Harry as the gang laughed loudly.

The gang once again laughed, and Dudley got angry and began to punch Harry "You done it this time. Thanks to you my girl has been corrupted with your freakiness."

Harry was feeling disoriented after getting punched and the gang began to manhandle him, and he began to struggle fighting back.

Then, suddenly Harry was getting angrier and angrier then suddenly Dudley and his gang began to get electrocuted and all of them became unconscious. Harry looked on in anger at Dudley's unconscious figure and began to kick him continuously. Suddenly, he was levitated a few feet above the air and Harry wondered what was going on until he saw Dumbledore.

"Let me go, you ugly fucker!" roared Harry angrily.

"You must not engage in violence Harry after all he is your relative. This is a very bad thing you are doing, and you must not disappoint your relatives." said Dumbledore with a smile.

Suddenly, Harry was unconscious due to Dumbledore's magic and Dumbledore was muttering some incantations and then thought "I should have put personality blocks earlier so that his powers can be suppressed I cannot allow him to grow powerful and surpass me."

And, he began to take an unconscious Harry away and vanished but without obliviating Dudley and his goons and leaving them in the bench.

FLASHBACKS ENDS

Harry then began to come in terms to the fact that he has been royally screwed over and then got angrier as he thought of Dumbledore. Not only has Dumbledore screwed him over and gave him half-truths but also he was completely mind-raped and memory charmed a hundred times plus on top of that he had discovered he had blocks thanks to him.

Harry gave a bitter laugh "So, I am royally fucked over… goddamn that old fucking cocksucker! You will pay Dumbledore I promise you that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Far away in a dark realm, a certain deity was holding three sparks of light in her hand.

"The Dursleys…. How was I waiting for you three to come in my grasp!" said Death with a dark smirk.

The beautiful deity then gave a sinister grin and said "Well done my little champion! You have fulfilled your simple task. Become the legend amongst people and the nightmare among monsters. Let the killing begin I have their graves waiting."

Suddenly, the realm was filled with cries of agony of the tortured souls that the cruel deity had finally got to and she began to give an evil laugh which echoed all over her realm.

**And, that is the end for now it seems Harry is not the only one who will be arriving in the new world. The way I thought of the Dursleys to perish was to make it quick. Since a small part of Harry was guilty he still will feel good he had got rid of his tormentors for good. Just changed the title to Retribution since the MC's main motive is vengeance and destruction and felt it appropriate. One thing is clear he will be ruthless to his enemies the Dudley's were just the beginning.**


End file.
